


Thunder

by FeelSoHelpless



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, like a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelSoHelpless/pseuds/FeelSoHelpless
Summary: Most of the Hamilton family isn't the best with storms





	

Thunder and lightning cracked outside Alex and Eliza’s bedroom. Alex was curled against Eliza’s sde with his eyes tightly shut trying to ignore flashbacks to the hurricane. Of the swirling waters, lightning that sounded like a thousand guns going off at once and the howling of the wind. Eliza held onto her husband and murmured reassuring words into his ear.

A hesitant knock on the bedroom door took both Alex and Eliza out of their thoughts. The door slowly opened and four heads peeked through.

“Come in.” Eliza said softly.

The sound of eight little feet pattering against the wood floor was a blessing to Eliza’s ears. The bed creaked and shifted as all four of their children climbed onto the bed. 

Alex Jr. and Jamie snuggled between Alex and Eliza. Angelica snuck in on Eliza’s other side while Philip was on Alex’s other side.

Thunder clapped and Eliza could feel the bed nearly shake as her family jumped in fright. The rest of her family was terrified of storms, she’s been the one that is always there to comfort her husband and children when they needed it. It didn’t bother her, she liked that her children would still come to her when they are scared.

Jamie’s breathing evened out and Eliza could feel her son relax into sleep. She glanced around the bed at her children and husband, Angelica’s eyes were drooping, Alex Jr. was trying to stay awake but slowly failing, and Philip and Alex seemed to be wide awake. 

Lightning flashed outside the window and Eliza could hear the hitch in Alex’s breathing. She reached across Alex Jr. and Jamie and ran her hand against Alex’s arm in a calming manner. She felt some of the stress leave his body.

Eliza didn’t know how long they laid there in silence, the thunder slowly fading away.


End file.
